


No Place That Far

by Salmon_I



Series: To the Moon and Back [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confessions, Conspiracy Theories, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: “Or Michael could get the coffee and get signed in.” Isobel said pointedly.Michael rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He paused to give Noah's shoulder a brief tap. “Glad to see you here, man.”Noah offered a smile.  “Thanks for looking after Izzy for me, bro.”“I didn't and if she said so she's a liar.  She took over my airstream. It was annoying.  I slept in a lawn chair for two nights.” Michael quickly deflected.“Three.  Now go get coffee.”  Isobel shooed him.





	No Place That Far

After the week at her mother's, all it took was one conversation with Liz Ortecho to send Isobel running back to Michael's airstream. Michael's insistence that he wouldn't let what happened occur again was comforting on one level, but also impractical. He refused to believe that she was dangerous - every action clearly spoke of his continued trust in her. She didn't deserve it. Maybe none of them did. She had seen the tears lurking in his eyes as he had continued to shake his head in denial of her words the night she had learned the truth. Even the night she'd told them her plan, she'd seen him shake his head once more at the idea she wasn't safe.

It wasn't surprising. Compared to her and Max's lives in Roswell, Michael's life had been crappy. He had looked to the stars - to a far off world they didn't know - with hope that it was better than this one. She didn't want to be the one to rip that security away from him, but what choice was there? Max and her had both killed - Max had nearly added Wyatt Long to their list of victims a matter of weeks ago. She didn't even understand why she’d murdered those girls, and with the blackouts happening again they had to face facts. She was potentially dangerous. The only one with no blood on their hands was Michael, and he'd had to cover for her and Max over and over again.

Maybe if she hadn't taken him as her accomplice in sending Liz away, then Max and his relationship wouldn't have suffered as much. Maybe if they'd told her the truth about the murders from the start things would have gone differently to begin with. All she could do, though, was deal with the here and now. Not what ifs from too long ago to matter. Here and now she was dangerous, and locking herself up was the best way to go.

She still didn't understand it. What could be happening during the blackouts - why she would ever kill someone. She had the power to make people forget things. Even in some altered state, surely her powers remained the same. What would make her kill? Surely three human teenage girls couldn't have posed a threat to her, let alone to her family - and that was the only reason she could think of that would cause her to do it.

A knock on the door made her turn. The click of the lock was heard, and the nurse who entered offered the same bland smile they all seem to have down pat. Somewhere between genuinely polite and condescending. “Are you up for a visitor, Mrs Evans-Bracken?”

“Yes, that's fine.” She was guessing it was either Max or Michael. Maybe Michael since he hadn't come by yet. She didn't expect to see Noah standing there with a bouquet of flowers. “Noah?”

“Iz.” He was at her side a moment later, and it was all she could do not to throw herself into the familiar comfort of his arms. A part her always felt it was more than she deserved. Now that she knew the truth, she definitely thought that. Noah had no such reservations, and she felt herself shake as he pulled her close. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked away that night.”

“No, you were right. I wasn't being honest-”

“You needed support then, not a lecture. I didn't know you were fighting with Max too-”

“I was hiding from the truth. I needed to face it.”

“Not alone you didn't.”

Isobel pulled back slightly, wiping her eyes. “Michael was with me, and then I went to Mom's but even then I didn't want to really admit to everything.”

They sat on the bed together, Noah laying the flowers to one side and to keep ahold of her hands. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yes, but I don't think I can do it all at once. I need to take it one step at a time. I promise, though, no more secrets. And then, if you want to walk away, I'll understand.”

“Isobel, nothing is ever going to make me walk away from you ever again.”

The promise was heartbreaking for how much she wanted to believe it as much as for how much she couldn't. Maybe Noah could have handled her having a psychological disorder, or being an alien, but a murderer? Let alone all three. She clung to his hand all the same - taking strength from the contact.

“I think I have a psychological disorder. I'm… missing time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Michael drove me home the night I went missing. I went to sleep in our bed, and I woke up in the middle of a field. I have hours of time with no recollection of what I did or where I went. And it's happened before.”

Noah frowned, and she could see him going over the concept in his mind - comparing it to his memories with her. “When?”

“The last episode was ten years ago. At the end of high school.”

“Are you sure there isn't a medical reason?” Noah asked her.

“We don’t really know anything.” Isobel admitted. “We never went to anyone about it until now.”

She saw him notice her use of the plural, and there was no doubt in his voice when he responded. “Max and Michael knew.”

“More than I did.”

“That's why they lied to me that day. Because they guessed what was really happening.”

“They thought they were protecting me.” Isobel knew it was the truth, but it still made her angry. How was being in the dark about herself protecting her? How could they ignore the danger she'd represented?

“Sometimes we don't make wise choices when it comes to those we love.” Noah's words soothed her as nothing had til now.

They also pricked at the other secrets she had yet to reveal. Had yet to understand. “I know.”

“We thought you were taking drugs.” Michael's voice suddenly broke in.

Isobel and Noah turned. “Isn't that door locked at all times?” Noah asked him. Michael shrugged.

“Michael!” Isobel scowled at him.

Michael only shrugged again. “I didn't know Noah was here.”

“That is not the issue. Did you at least sign in?”

“Nah, they looked busy.”

“Michael!”

“We'll get him signed in and out when he leaves.” Noah soothed her. “What were you saying about drugs?” He turned back to Michael.

“We were teenagers and teenagers do dumb things. We thought you were taking drugs and lying about it cuz you were mad at us.” Michael explained.

Isobel remembered all too well those feelings. She had no idea what to do with her life, and listening to Max and Michael talk about their plans had made her feel hurt and confused. They were all they'd ever had. How could they talk about going away as if it were easy? As if their connection meant nothing? Who was she supposed to spend time with? To rely on? How could she protect them from thousands of miles away? “I didn't take any drugs.” Isobel shook her head.

“We never talked about it.” Michael reminded her. “We never knew if you had or not.”

“Not that I remember. But then, who knows about what I don't?”

“Max was on his way over, do you want me to cut him off? Let you two talk?” Michael suggested.

“No, no it's okay.” Noah reassured him. “Why don't I get us some coffee?”

“Or Michael could get the coffee and get signed in.” Isobel said pointedly.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He paused to give Noah's shoulder a brief tap. “Glad to see you here, man.”

Noah offered a smile. “Thanks for looking after Izzy for me, bro.”

“I didn't and if she said so she's a liar. She took over my airstream. It was annoying. I slept in a lawn chair for two nights.” Michael quickly deflected.

“Three. Now go get coffee.” Isobel shooed him. “And sign yourself in, dammit!”

Michael disappeared back out the door, which he relocked. She was going to yell at him for that little abuse of his powers later.

“Picking locks is among his many talents I see.” Noah shook his head. “He's going to get himself in trouble one of these days by showing the wrong skill to the wrong person.”

“Hey, can you do me a favor and keep an eye on Michael while I'm in here?” Isobel felt bad for asking the favor, seeing as she had yet to share the full truth. It wasn't fair to ask more of Noah, but she was worried.

“Sure, I can, but why?”

“I don't think he's handling my decision well. I think he's in denial that things are bad. And I'm not sure I can count on Max in this case. He and Michael have tons of their own issues.”

She hated to say anything bad about Max, but the truth was the close friendship he'd once shared with Michael had shattered the night of the murders. She had always thought that Max resented Michael for what happened, but now that interpretation made no sense. Michael had been innocent and had claimed the crime in a wild bid to protect her. Why would Max have resented him for that? She'd become the one who held them together all these years. With her out of the picture, and Max still carrying around anger over the revelation they'd sent Liz away, that meant Michael had no one to turn to. She didn't like the idea of him being isolated like that.

“Well, even if he'd never admit it, Michael relies on you. In a lot of ways he treats you like an older sister. It's hard to learn someone you rely on is… fallible. Human.” Noah told her.

“Human.” Isobel couldn't help but repeat the word. Wasn't that part of the whole problem? They weren't human. Who knew what normal was for them?

“You have more to tell me.”

“Yes. It might sound kinda crazy, though.” She wasn't even sure how to get into the next part. She didn't have demonstrable powers like Michael. Didn't leave marks like Max.

“Well, if we're doing confessions I should probably confess to buying the UFO museum.” Noah offered.

Isobel blinked. “Grant Green's museum?”

“Yah, I've been working on modernizing it.”

Isobel couldn't stop herself from laughing. Her husband had bought the UFO museum and she was about to tell him she was an alien. How was that not funny? “You're going to reopen… the UFO museum?” She got out between laughs. “Is this… a midlife crisis thing?”

“See? I knew you would say something like that.” Noah was laughing now too.

She heard the door open and the nurse was looking at them with a bewildered look. “Are more guests okay Mrs Evans-Bracken?”

“Yes, that's fine.” Isobel reigned in her amusement.

Max entered first, followed by Michael with a tray of coffees the nurse gave a suspicious look, but she shut the door and locked it anyhow. “Hey. “ Max hugged her gently, and Isobel let go of one of Noah's hand to return it.

“Hey.” Isobel returned. “Wow, I don't remember the last time I got all you boys together.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “It was last Christmas cuz you're a tyrant.” He handed out the coffees slowly.

“You're just a scrooge.” Isobel accused him.

“I just don't believe in allowing myself to be manipulated by the false imagery of commercial companies.” Michael countered.

“Scrooge.”

“Tyrant.”

It felt so good to be able to fall on old tete to tetes like this. The illusion wouldn't hold, though. Not for long - as much as she wanted it to. Reality was all around her in the small room they were gathered in. The locked door and barred windows.

“What was so funny earlier or did you have to be there?” Max asked.

“Noah bought the UFO museum.” Isobel told him.

“Grant Green's UFO museum?” Michael asked.

“No, the other UFO museum that was on sale.” Isobel teased, but paused when she saw Max and Michael exchange a look. “What?”

“Well, I had a chat with Liz who had a chat with Kyle who said he had a chat with Noah-”

“I thought I was the gossip queen.” Isobel broke in.

“Funny. Anyhow, she said some of Grant Green's stuff was stolen.”

“All the electronics.” Noah admitted. “It was before I even got any if it, actually. It was still a crime scene and someone broke in.”

“Why?” Isobel asked. Max and Michael exchanged another look, and she could tell the reason wasn't good.

“No idea. I mean, that stuff was out there since Green started renovations. It doesn't make sense to steal it after a crime happened there. I do know Wyatt Long's lawyers are trying to say he killed Green in self defense. So maybe something was there that might implicate Long in Green's murder.”

“I thought he was after Liz.” Isobel was confused. “And Green was in the way.”

“Maybe it's not so cut and dry.” Noah suggested - his expression thoughtful. “Maybe there's more to it.”

“Long claims he blacked out and doesn't remember anything.” Max spoke up.

“Blacked out?” Michael's posture straightened. “What do you mean?”

“He claims he doesn't remember the attack. That he passed out drunk and woke up in the hospital with everyone telling him what he did.”

“Do you think he's telling the truth?”

“No, I think he's a lying sack of shit.” Max was clearly dismissive.

“Yah, but this whole thing is weird for Wyatt.” Michael pointed out.

“Yah, the guy who shot up an establishment and beat up a guy twice his age with two of his buddies totally doesn't sound like a killer.”

“Wyatt's a coward and you know it.”

“So?”

“So maybe he's not lying. Maybe something else is going on.”

Isobel reached out to take Michael's hand, having a feeling she knew where this all was coming from. “Michael, stop.”

“Stop what?” He asked her, frustration evident in his voice.

“You're grasping at straws, okay? I think you're in denial over… things.” She glanced at Max for support.

“Denial?” Michael gave her a bewildered look.

Max seemed to catch onto what she was suggesting. “Look, let's talk about something else, okay?” He reached out toward Michael's shoulder, but he dodged the contact - shaking off her hand at the same time.

“Don't pull that bullshit on me.” He glowered at them. “This is so typical of you two.”

“Look, we just think-” Max began.

“We. Right. There's a ‘We’ again suddenly. Of course. Cuz you were totally there when Isobel needed you the first two days.” Michael was instantly in his face.

“I don't think two days was much to ask to get over something like that.” Max's eyes grew colder at the reminder.

“And are you over it?”

“Hey, break it up.” Noah pushed them apart. ”This isn't the place for whatever this is about.”

Isobel felt sick at the sight of it all. Was this what they had done to themselves? What she, specifically, had done to them? Turned their bond into a twisted, broken thing? The space between them filled with resentment and anger where it had once held trust and comfort? “Michael, c'mon. Let's just stick to the facts.” Isobel reached for him again, but Michael refused to take her hand this time. “You're our resident genius, right? Facts are good.”

“If I'm such a genius, then why is it you and Max never listen to me, huh? You just dismiss what I have to say like I'm some overly emotional child.”

“Well, if the shoe fits.” Max snarked, clearly not over the fight.

“Max.” There was a whole lecture in that one syllable, and her brother knew it. She saw when he realized he'd probably over stepped.

“You know what. Screw this.” Abandoning his coffee, Michael was out the door.

“Shit.” Max ran his hand down his face. “I can-”

“I'll go.” Noah cut him off.

Isobel bit her lip, but nodded. “Maybe that's best.”

“I'll be back, okay?” Noah came to stand in front of her, taking her face in his hands gently. “I meant it - I'm never walking away again.”

Isobel nodded, her eyes sliding close as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Taking as much comfort from this moment as she could. Then he was gone and she let out a sigh before looking over at Max. “I'm going to tell him. Everything. I started with the blackouts.”

“And the murders?”

“I figured the whole alien thing would be better next.”

“Grant Green had a recording of the bodies floating out of the cave. As far as we know, we aren't on the tape but we don't actually know. That's all Liz told Michael.”

“So someone has evidence. Of everything.”

“Right now all we can hope is they recover the tapes.”

“And if they don't?”

“i don't know. I wish I knew more. I mean if Grant Green had this for ten years - why didn't he tell anyone?” Max sat down next to her, careful of the bouquet of flowers still on the bed.

“Maybe you should ask Liz.”

“I'm pretty sure she's still not really talking to me.”

“She talked to Michael apparently.”

“Yelled at him, actually.”

Isobel glanced over at him, thoughtful. “I need you to not fight with Michael.”

Max sighed. “It's not that simple.”

“It has to be. While I'm in here - he is going to need you. More than ever. You used to be inseparable. Why is it so hard now?”

“Because we're not like we used to be. He doesn't have my back like he did back then. He's all chutzpah and mockery - hitting my every sore spot.”

Isobel sighed. She knew he wasn't wrong about that. “It's because he doesn't trust us like he once did. And can you blame him? We both made him our accomplice, Max. He became the keeper of all our secrets. And you and I put him there.”

“He’s responsible for his own choices as much as any of us are, Iz.”

”And we all made terrible ones. We can't unmake them, Max. All we can do now is make things right.”

“...Okay, I'll try to keep my temper in check with him. No guarantees, though.”

“Thank-you.” Isobel leaned her head against his shoulder as she watched the door. She didn't think staring out barred windows would help her current mindset. “Whoever said ’The truth will set you free’ didn't know what they were talking about.”

Max gave a small huff of laughter, and leaned his head against hers. “Well, a variation based on the original was 'The truth will set you free, but first it will make you miserable’.”

Isobel gave her own short laugh. “Yah, I'll buy that one.”

“Any more signs of blackouts?”

“None.”

“What are you going to do if nothing happens?”

She'd been asking herself that as the days passed. “I don't know.”

Max took his hand in hers and she clung to it like a lifeline.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a mess of feelings about last episode. I feel better about Liz, furious at Max, way confused about some of the things that Mimi said, I love Noah even more, and I feel so bad for Michael. Seriously, someone hug the guy. Looking over this unveiling and progression of the characters it's actually very interesting because we are presented in the first episodes with Max as the upstanding, moral guy, Michael as the grey morality dangerous one, and Isobel as this pillar of strength and calm who holds them together. And we end last episode with almost a complete reversal. With Max having to admit to his own moral ambiguity and how dangerous he can be, Isobel in need of support as her strength and calm crumbles, and Michael - now shown to be innocent of any of the deaths - comforting Maria despite his own life being in shambles. It's hella good storytelling.
> 
> I am concerned Alex is going to drink his father's koolaid next episode and take some actions that are going to have me disappointed in him. I do feel that Michael is becoming more and more isolated - I have a bad feeling about that. Max telling Liz to not destroy the poison, though? Words fail me. That is going to come back in a very bad way, and honestly? It's so unnecessary. Max clearly could have died from the bullet wound, so she doesn't need to invent a literal torture drug for protection - seeing as that requires being closer to administer than shooting a bullet. Not to mention Isobel already confessed to him to being unable to mess with Liz's mind so him telling her to keep on working at it is WTH level for me. Yah, Max isn't my favorite character right now. I think the whole of 1x07 nicely demonstrates that everyone is morally grey when it comes to those they love. From Liz's revenge kick in creating the poison to Cam selling them out to save her sister. It's not an alien thing, it's a painfully human thing, and I liked how that was demonstrated by the human characters this episode.
> 
> I thought I knew what I was doing with the next piece, but I also thought I was getting to the alien part of the confession this part and it didn't happen. A plot bunny is poking me, though, so I may jump ahead again. We'll see.


End file.
